Who I am: The Lost Brothers
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: Brothers always fight together and have each other. Until year ago everything change for the turtle brothers. They have not talked each other in years. Leo is somewhere in Japan, Donnie now has his own blog. And Raphael is gone. And Michelangelo is not clown anymore. Until Master Splinter is dying and told Mikey to go find his brother. Will things be the same?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. 2012 series.

This is one shot. This is saddest fan fiction I ever did.

Their are not the same age.

If you want me to turned this in full length stories!

Then asked me.

 **Who I am**

 **The fall and the uprise.** **Of their precious city never been the same.** **Leonardo and his brothers are now grown up.**

 **They are now eighteen, while Mikey is turning seventeen soon.**

 **They have not talked to each other in years.**

 **Until one fight. They lost the shredder.**

 **And now their light is now gone. The brothers never forgive each other. April and Casey get on with their lives.**

 **They held grudge against each other.**

 **Then years past Leo moved to Japan, Raphael now lived with Casey.**

 **Donnie left year old to have his own blog site.**

 **And Michelangelo quit his childish ways and is now not clown anymore.  
-One year later-**

 **They are now twenty five, while Mike is still 23.**

 **And their sensei is going to died soon.**

 **''My son.'' He coughed.**

 **His youngest stared at him.**

 **''Yes?'' He asked.**

 **''My son. I'm not as young as I was before. I want you,'' He coughed.**

 **''I want you to find your brothers.'' He said.**

 **Mike said.'' Yes, I will sensei. Hai sensei.'' He said and bowed .**

 **He called April to take care of him.**

 **''Bye, April.'' He said and hugged her.**

 **''Be safe.'' The girl said.**

 **Mike got his trench coat an fedora hat.**

 **An stared a Ice Cream Kitty.**

 **''I be back. Kitty, Kitty!'' He said.**

 **And left.**

 **He knocked on Casey's door.**

 **''Hi, Casey.'' He said.**

 **The now twenty nine year old said.'' Hi Mikey.''  
''It's Michelangelo.'' The youngest turtle said.**

 **''Where is Raphael?'' Mikey said seriously.**

 **''He is gone.'' Casey said.**

 **''What?!'' He yelled.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not owned TMNT.

2012 series.

Chapter 2

Mikey's POV

"What?!" I shouted. Great! Just great! I groaned.

"He lived with me then year ago he just left." Casey said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and glared at me.

"I came because sensei is dying. The words he said to me was to find my bros."

I said emotionless. I was like my younger self only older and more mature.

"I should have corrected myself I was forced to go find my brothers." I said bitterly and crossed my arms.

Casey was surprised at the change of my behavior.

"What happened to you guys?" He gasped.

"You want to know what happened?! I said angrily. I tell you what happened!

We were doing patrol. As suddenly the foot came. We fight only Raphael went to against the plan and fight himself. We fight him also.

Only I was distracted and crashed into Donatello. We got in huge fight. And then as we argued. They blamed on me! They always blamed on me and called me screw up as usual. But you guys never asked how I feel! You never do!

Then when I have enough and told them off and said,

-Flashback-

"Is that what you think of me?!" I shouted. Raphael was about to say something only I cut him off.

"We have we heard enough of you?! And you dudes never respect me! You never do!

I'm done!" I shouted.

"You can't go." Donnie and the others said.

I stopped in my tracks.

And turned to them in rage. My brothers flinched.

"You just ordered me! I hissed.

What part of not part of team you don't understand!

I give it to you. No. I just did." I said and walked off.

We have not talked to each other in years. We did our own thing I decided to change my childish way and train more.

-End of flashback-

I just didn't want to be screw up or liability." Casey was about to say something.

"Don't even try to convinced me and say that is not true! Because it's true!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not owned **anything.**

A _ **/N: Can it be that I update. Why fellow writers!**_

 _ **I can finally update!** Like **a turtle do!**_

 _ **Enough chit chat!**_

 _ **Time to work on my magic...Warning-This chapter would make you cry.**_

Chapter-3

"Don't even 'Mikey' me! You know it's true!" I shouted even more hurt then I already was. Casey tried to protest and was about to open up his mouth only shut up once again by my beady once vibrant eyes.

But now their were lifeless angry holes that once make me bleed.

"You did'nt know! You weren't there Puck head. They hurt me. And I have enough! All I want for them is to get out of my face and die."

Casey gasped."Dude. You don't mean that!"

"Yes! I do. I tried of being the runt of litter the one always pick on the hit a rag doll.

You know what I'm sick of it?!" I shouted as tears now fall. I did'nt even cared.

"I have...ENOUGH!"

"Mikey. You are brothers. You always fight together you are their-"

"A clown! A fool! Is that what you're going to say to me?" I snapped and turned to him. That I always was. Hey! You're shocked that happy one actually has emotions.

Well big deal..that what it always been for me.

Yes. The one who smiles well heck hides most pain.

All Casey was shocked as I hugged him as fat tears landed on his sturdy shirt he patted me and said."Everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know?" I hiccuped.

"You are brothers you live and fight together."

"Not anymore." I sighed. Casey patted me even more.

-Meanwhile Nobody's POV-

"Glad you thought that Mikey." said they from the shadow with their green eyes blazing toward the windows and walked off in the darkness.

A/N: (Gasp) Could it be?! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Why hello this is Turtlelovermikey!

Well this week I won't be updating this week. I'll been very busy this week,

It been very stressful week. And... you get the picture.

I'll have writing hiatus and I'll will taking long break from writing.

I will return on the site on March 2 or the tenth of June or in late October.

But I return somewhere possible.

Anyway Happy Reading!

~turtlelovermikey~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-4

 ** _The Mysterious tremors_**

* * *

 ** _-Mikey's POV-_**

 ** _After I left Casey. As I was jumping on the rooftops. Until as I kept on running._**

 ** _As delicious damp air fill the air-The moist damp fill my mouth._**

 ** _But as I kept on running-I kept on walking. Until I couldn't feel I was being watched._**

 ** _No, Mikey that is ridiculous. Someone is watching you! I thought and shook my head._**

 ** _''I'm just dreaming.'' I said-as I jumped on rooftop._**

 ** _Unaware, to me a shadow watched me with their blazing green eyes to me._**

 ** _-With the creep- Unknown point of view_**

 ** _''Is that so little brother?'' A familiar voice said-and took off the cloak._**

 ** _It was the bandana that was worn out and torn to pieces in a ruffed and baggy condition._**

 ** _But still Red is still golden after those year._**

 ** _''Well is that what you think Mikey?'' the shadow replied and disappeared into the darkness._**

 ** _A/N: Yup. Audience that is Raph. He return after all of those years. The turtle is out._**

 ** _The upload will come tomorrow!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-5

Under the mask

-Mikey's POV-

* * *

 _ **After it been so many to let go. But how you can you let go-if the family you love so much and love you-stab you right back.**_

 _ **Like the shotgun right back into my only heart-from the start.**_

 _ **And that how they hurt me-during my childhood and teen years my brothers always teases me especially, Raph.  
**_

 _ **Until-I finally snapped-And have up. I finally moved to my past.**_

 _ **I was not a screw-up or a baby.**_

 _ **I was a warrior.**_

 _ **Until the shadow was watching me.**_

 _ **Finally I tackled the shadow.**_

 _ **''Let see what is underneath the get-up, creep.**_

 _ **I gasped-**_

 _ **''Raph?''**_

 _ **Holy shippy ship.**_

 _ **It was Raph.**_

 _ **A/N: Raph indeed. I hope you enjoy it!**_


	7. AN: Important Note (Please Read!)

A/N: Hi I return. Glad everyone is loving the story!

I'm going to continued this story.

Anyway enjoy!

-turtlelovermikey-


	8. Chapter 8-When the Ninjas Rise

Chapter-8

-Mikey's POV-

New York City, a beautiful city that once beautiful only falls apart. And that something happens to my brothers and it break us apart. I still, have the bitter regret over to the others burn me like I was once in my teenager years. Now I'm now twenty three years old of age.

And I really wanted to punch Raphael in the face. Only I didn't have the courage to suddenly my hands shaken into intense intrigues furiously.

But I turn to my face to him and suddenly my chin stiffs up and my eyes starts to get moist that I have not felt since I was thirteen...What this emotion exactly? Only my eyes welt I turn away. I refuses to show this emotion, or weakness.

I turned away from him.

So he can watch me bleed.

Get over the moon, you spineless coward! I was about to open my mouth only suddenly he touch my shoulder. I wanted to bite him. He is so going to regret that he ever did, this to me.

''Brother, Mikey...Michelangelo. Snap out of this. This is not you little bro! I know. Our family fall apart. And Leo who knows what, and Donnie who know heck who is...and as you said before, Splinter is almost dying.

Suddenly he grab my shoulder and give me a jerk then he grabs my chin and take of my black bandana revealed to be a orange mask and rub my war-like paint which show my innocent freckles.

''You are our sunshine you open our heart and now follow your heart before we fall.''

As he said that, suddenly I started to bawled as a baby and sobbed.

''Shush, its okay. He said as he patted my shoulder as tears fell on his shell.

''S-sorry for crying like a baby.''

He scornfully remark,''You were always the baby.''

Then I said a word I did not say a word in thirty years.

''I... **l-love you.''**

 **And we hugged as rain fall.**

 **After when the Ninjas Rise.**

 **A/N: Well that the request!**


	9. Chapter 9 Renuite part one

Chapter-9

-Nobody's Point of View-

It feels good that the brothers are finally back after being separated from all these years. Things changes forever.

As, things started forever when the beginning that starts it all.

As the brothers walks on the road and kept on walking. It was the red clad turtle idea that they make a tent and stay until the rain stops.

Only saw his younger brother sleeping on his shell almost shivering out of fear as his eyes slit cowardly.

He stares almost threateningly to him but as he looks at the blue freckle kisses irises in his eyes which make eye content with suddenly a warm, soft enduring feeling in the glitters the spark of his only heart.

"...Knucklehead." He said and rolls his eyes only there was a smirk on his face. Feeling his big brother instrict,

Then he wrapped an blanket around him.

Then he brotherly kisses him on the cheek. "Sweet dreams...little bro."

Only that night, they kept on walking and went to the beautiful places of Northampton, Massachusetts. Then they went out to eat. Well more like in disguises, rent a mover truck while eating Chick-Fil A.

As they were flemished by their food. Only they went even farther.

Only even farther to a metropolitan topia of to a successful city open hearts together.

Then they went to the tech business only there is a mysterious turn up streets and dirty areas with toilet paper over it. It was Southwesteren, Chicago.

Only they went to about until they notices an abandoned warehouse.

Only they went in there and saw a shadow typing on a computer.

"The advance intelligence of an average human or life form is quite accurately."

Only it wore a gasp-toothed chip on his teeth.

The brothers gasped in realization."...D-Donnie?"

They gasped. "Guys what are you doing here?!" He stuttered and started to mumble on. "Don't you see I have work to do." He snapped.

"Master Splinter is dead. We need you. Before we fall apart." Mikey said and replied.

Donnie said and stood proudly.

"Then let's do this!"

A/N: Donnie's back! Let do this! Like A Turtle Do! A level nine Booyakasha!


	10. Chapter 10 Renuit part 2 Leo Returns

Chapter 10.

Leo Returns.

Today, was a beautiful day in New York City. The brothers stay practically all night to find out where their eldest brother is located.

The brothers, are very determined to find their brother even though it their last breathe.

After all they are brothers. Leo did so much for them for the last thirty years of their lives.

How would they feel if they, were trapped in a prison cell never to connect without is more important, your family?

''Don't worry Leo. Mikey said, to himself that night.

'' **We will come find you I promise.'' And they did.**

Later that night.

* * *

The brothers were sleeping, well except Donnie who was stay up all night on his laptop. He was a hot mess! He never slept since he and his brothers finally reunite after all of those years. He slipped his energy drink and determinedly went to work as a spark in his red dark eyes.

Only his eyes drift apart. Only a miracle happened. What was that you might asked?

'' **EUREKA!'' shouted the purple banded turtle, as he jumped excitedly out of his chair which the suddenly excitement fill the air which made the other Turtles jumped out of utter confusion and frightened.**

 **''Now what is it Genius?'' Raph said in very exasperatedly and folded his arms.**

 **''I find Leo!'' And as he said that he happily brotherly kisses Mikey on his freckled cheeks.**

 **''What we are still standing here for? Let go.'' Raph shouted and practically threw a exploding goblet of fire at them and all three of them went piled up in the chair.**

 **They found their brother was in the birthplace of their father home, Japan.**

 **They drove the whole night until they stopped the whole night at 7-Elevan to get a bottle of root beer and pizza pringles then stopped at their hangout Chick-Fill-a. Then they bought a tent and slept the whole night until they left early.**

 **Until they took a long drive then still wearing a disguise they flash a pig fly on a airplane to Japan.**

 **And finally at their 1:00 pm flight they finally landed.**

 **Only, Mikey asked a figure that the three of them are trying to find their brother.**

 **Only the mysterious figure smirked.**

 **''That is funny because I'm looking for my three brothers, in turn he took off his cloak which revealed to be the others gasped. It was Leo!**

 **''LEO!'' His brothers shouted.**

 **''Master Splinter is almost dying.'' As Mikey said that his blue banded brother eyes changes from normal to a icy, grayish stone blue.**

 **''Come on boys. Let move. We are going back to New York.'' And they did.**

 **A/N: Beautiful chapter? Let me know. Have a great day!**

 **-Turtle-Lover-**


	11. Author Note

Author Note: Hi! This is TurtleLover once again. Finally update Who I am.

Please enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12 Battle of New York part 1

Chapter 11.

After, they took a very long flight back to home. They slept like babies.

New York City, is a beautiful day. Only the brothers rent a truck and went to gas station, fill up the tank and stop at Chick-Fill A and have conversation near the spot.

As they paid for the food and slept throughout the whole night and left again only parked their truck. Only as they went and jumped on the rooftops like they did in their teenager years.

"I forgot how fun this is!" Mikey shouted and laughed only stopped.

Only the brothers stopped in their tracks and watch TCRI and then suddenly the Foot Ninjas came.

They started to fight and finished them. Only Raph pick them by the tilt of the sword over their neck as he cut blood drip on their throat.

"Talk punks?"

Those freaks never ever talked. Only Raph got a canister on the ground and said while smirking. "Feeling lucky now?" While the other turtles smirked.

"Okay fine! Master Shredder is finding a way to ruin your precious city along with the Krrang with a special mutagen bomb that will convert your precious saviors to freaks like you." Only they threw the Foot and they landed into the trash.

Meanwhile with April;

Splinter started to feel better.

He gasped and finally breathed."Thank you April."

"You are very welcome Sensei."

Until suddenly the ground started to shake. April gasped. It was the Mousers. She grabbed Sensei and got the heck out of there.

Only April attacked the force with her tessen and Splinter fight even to his condition came. Until a shadow knocked them out and everything went black.

The Turtles fled to the lair only to find it trashed.

Only suddenly a hot goblet went in their back.

"Boys, Leo finished. "Time to finish what been taken. This is war."

A/N: April and Splinter are alive! Their just held hostage.

Well Chapter twelve be posted to tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it.

-turtlelover-


	13. AN: Special Note!

Author Note: Hi! It's Turtle-Lover. I'm going to update.

Sorry it a little to late to be update.

But that does not stop me!

Enjoy.

-Turtlelovermikey out-


	14. Chapter 14 Strong Hey Brother

Chapter 13.

New York City, is a beautiful day even at the mysterious ways of the skyscraper of depths.

Meanwhile with April and Splinter.

Water drip from the top of ceiling.

"Wake up freaks. Food here." April and Splinter wake up from the now awakening of Sleeping Beauty.

April growled. And as she grabbed, Hun by the shirt.

"Don't ever call us freaks, Idiot." Only Splinter put a calming paw on April.

Then April finally cries.

"I-I miss...them." She gasped in shock and pain.

"Everything will be alright April if you believe." She looks at him then nodded her head.

Meanwhile with others.

The brothers kept on walking.

only Raph finally cracked.

"Stop lying to yourself! Leo we will never find them."

"Yes we will Raph. Just be patient." Leo said.

"Yeah Mr. Perfect because you always been Splinter's favorite." Only as he was about to say a word suddenly Leo hugged him like Mikey did once.

"I love you..brother."

"I love you too." Then thr others love him too by hugging him.

They will find them, silly Raph when the Ninja Rise.

A/N: Hope you love it! Like A turtle do!


	15. Slow updates until October sorry!

Disclaimer: Hi guys cannot update this week or next week or the next month it would be even later month like October.

I'm graining a hiatus sorry.

And also taking break from FF now.


	16. Sorry!

Hey guys! The next update is next year yupp 2017 to helped with my 30 day hiatus sorry not in October!


End file.
